Te llevo dentro mío
by AndyWritter
Summary: Yuuki retorna a la Academia Cross luego de un tiempo, pese a saber muy bien la promesa que había hecho con Zero. y que pasó con Kaname? ... en quien se puede confiar?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Mina! Soy Andreita, una escritora en progreso. Este es mi primer fic, de una de mis parejas favoritas: Zero y Yuuki de Vampire Knight. Porfa, comenten y diganme en que puedo mejorar. Es una historia un poco larguita, pero aunque no pueda subir los capitulos muy seguido, espero que les guste!**

**Capítulo I**

Habíamos vuelto a la academia luego de dos años. Kaname-senpai por fin me había dicho que si a mis súplicas. Quería tanto volver a este familiar edificio, a mi habitación… quería tanto volver a ver al director, a Yagari-sensei, a Yori-chan… y a Zero. Aunque Kaname se enojaría conmigo si supiera que él era el verdadero motivo por el cual había venido. Pero, por fin estaba de vuelta.

— Qué recuerdos… — suspiró Aidou Hanabusa a mi lado. Lo miré con una gran sonrisa.

—Supongo que los dormitorios se mantendrán como antes— le susurró Rima Touya a Shiki, mientras él masticaba un chocolate.

— ¿Creen que debemos formalizar nuestra re-inscripción con el Director? — se preguntó en voz alta Ichijou-senpai.

— No creo — susurré con convicción. — a papá le encantará vernos de vuelta. ¿Entramos?

Avancé hasta abrir la reja exterior de la academia, notaba levemente el temblor de mis manos. Hacia tanto que no había estado aquí… La reja estaba abierta, y los cinco desfilamos hasta el interior. Kaname-senpai, Kain-senpai y Ruka-san habían decidido volver luego de poner en orden algunas cosas. Me sentía un poco sola sin Kaname, pero tal vez era mejor así para mi reencuentro con Zero.

—Yuuki-sama, no corra por favor— gritó Aidou tras de mí, y me di cuenta de la velocidad a la que iba. Volteé y le sonreí.

—Ya te dije que no me gusta Yuuki-sama… solo Yuuki está bien.

—Está bien, Yuuki, no corras. Acabamos de llegar.

Pero de todos modos, les di la espalda a todos, y continué avanzando. Admiraba todo lo que había a mi alrededor, como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía. Los altos setos, los árboles centenarios, las paredes de piedra antigua, igual que el camino por el que avanzábamos.

Llegamos al frente del edificio de la dirección, y entonces me detuve en seco frente a la puerta de roble. Ichijou-senpai se puso a mi lado, y dirigiéndome una sonrisa, llamó golpeando la aldaba de plata.

Mis ojos se cerraron, y escuché los pasos veloces que se acercaban. Alguien abrió la puerta y abrí los ojos al sentir el peculiar aroma de las lágrimas. El Director me miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas (mas que lágrimas, chorros de agua)

—YUUUUUUUUKI! — gritó y se lanzó a mis brazos. Me aparté un poco ante la sorpresa, pero entonces, le di un abrazo.

—Director— dije sonriendo

—Llámame papá!

— Está bien, ¡Papá! — dije con una sonrisa incómoda. —Te traje un regalo —le enseñé los cupones que había conseguido en el pueblo.

—Mi dulce hijaaaaaa! — dijo aceptando los cupones, entonces gritó hacia adentro del edificio — Yagari! Ya llegaron!

— Director, perdone la interrupción, pero quisiera formalizar nuestra inscripción nuevamente a la clase nocturna — dijo tras de mí la voz de Ichijou-senpai

—Está bien. Pueden ir directamente a los dormitorios. Nada cambió en su ausencia, así que utilizarán las mismas habitaciones, ¿está bien?

—Claro

—Vicepresidente del dormitorio de la luna, Ichijou—san, puedes visitarme luego del anochecer para coordinar los detalles. — se despidió el director, mientras yo cargaba con mi maleta hasta adentro.

—Gracias por todo, Ichijou-senpai, Shiki-senpai, Rima-senpai. Y gracias en especial a ti, Hanabusa-kun —me despedí de ellos antes de cerrar la puerta.

Y entonces, entré hasta llegar a la cocina, y me sentí como en casa.

— Yuuki Kuran — me llamó una voz grave y volteé hasta distinguir un rostro un tanto aterrador, con ese parche negro a un lado y el cabello color azabache llegando hasta los hombros. Era el rostro de Yagari-sensei —Bienvenida— pronunció con cautela. No me ofendió su tono, al final de cuentas, así eran las cosas, un cazador y su presa.

—Gracias, Yagari-sensei —le dije yo con la mayor de las sonrisas

Olfateé con cuidado, y sentí el aroma de la comida que el director estaba preparando, luego sentí el olor de una pastilla siendo diluida, y finalmente olí lo que estaba esperando. El aroma de Zero… aunque algo era muy extraño. Era un aroma muy leve, como si el joven no hubiera pisado el lugar en mucho tiempo.

—Yagari-sensei… pregunte dubitativa— ¿Dónde está Zero?

_**Continuará...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! mina! he vuelto con el segundo capítulo de mi fic! ^_^ espero sus reviews! **

**Capítulo II**

Dormía en mi cama. Bueno, más que dormir, entraba en estados de ensoñación… y pensaba. Yori-chan no volvería sino hasta el inicio del siguiente semestre, en unos tres días, así que tenía la habitación para mi sola. Había decidido no mudarme al dormitorio de la luna. Ya tenía unos hábitos muy definidos como para cambiarlos desde ese momento ya hace dos años. Nunca dormía de día, y eso irritaba a mis compañeros, a Hanabusa-kun en especial.

Pero ahora, aunque fuera de noche aunque estuviera muy cansada por el viaje, no lograba conciliar el sueño.

FLASHBACK:

—Zero no está acá desde hace más de un año. Estuvo viviendo en el pueblo, y casi nunca viene de visita— comentó Yagari-sensei despreocupadamente.

—Zero…no está aquí… — susurré, evidentemente decepcionada, aunque deseaba ocultarlo.

— ¡Yuuki-chan! La cena es sopa de verduras— gritó el director… la sopa de verduras que a Zero le gustaba.

— ¿Por qué Zero dejó la academia? —no pude evitar preguntarlo en cuanto el director puso los platos en la mesa. Entonces, me habló con una voz muy diferente, totalmente seria.

—Está trabajando para la Asociación.

Mi corazón rompió a latir más fuerte al oír esas palabras. Zero era un cazador. Esas palabras que me había dicho de despedida resonaban en mi cabeza. "Algún día yo, a ti…a ti…" ...Sabía que iba a ocurrir algo así, pero no esperaba que fuera tan repentino.

—Aunque mi linda Yuuki está aquí, sería mejor tener a mis dos hijos de vuelta —se lamentó el director con su voz melosa de nuevo. —Tal vez será bueno traer a Zero-kun el día de mañana... ¡Le escribiré una carta!

— ¿Zero sabía que iba a volver? —pregunté

—No lo vemos desde hace casi tres semanas, así que no le dijimos nada — me respondió Yagari-sensei.

—Pero ya va siendo hora de que vuelva. El siguiente semestre comienza pronto, y necesitamos a nuestros dos guardianes nuevamente ahora que la clase nocturna ha regresado. — comentó el Director caminando de un lado para otro.

Bajé la vista al escuchar esas palabras, sin poder evitar sonreír.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Me preguntaba que tan bien se tomaría Zero mi regreso. Al final de cuentas, eran dos años desde la última vez que lo había visto. Pese a todo, si aún estaba trabajando para la Asociación, eso significaba que no había caído en el nivel E, y eso me aliviaba. Me preguntaba qué le diría en el momento en que nos encontremos de nuevo. Y si lo reconocería de nuevo. ¿Habría crecido un poco más? ¿Seguiría con esa fría mirada con la que le recordaba? ¿Se habría dejado crecer el cabello como Ichiru-kun? Y tenía otra pregunta. ¿Cómo iba la sed?

Me cubrí con la colcha en cuanto pensé en eso. Ya había probado las pastillas por mi cuenta en más de una ocasión, y sabía que su sabor era realmente fatal solamente aplacaba la sed, no la saciaba enteramente. Pero también sabía, que aunque se la ofreciese, Zero no aceptaría la ayuda de un monstruo como yo para…algo como eso. Al menos ya no lo haría. Si había sobrevivido sin mí estos dos años, entonces estaba claro que no me necesitaba.

Bueno, tal vez no solo no me necesitaba. ¿a quién engañaba? Sabía que ya no era de su agrado. Después de todo, había prometido... Sí, él había prometido que me asesinaría. Por todo lo que había pasado. Ni siquiera yo conocía la verdad sobre mí misma, pero eso no justificaba el hecho de que le había hecho mucho daño saber quién era yo. Y además, puesto que yo había rechazado sus sentimientos al irme con Kanme-senpai… probablemente ahora me odiaba. ¿Por qué se me había ocurrido una idea tan tonta como volver a la academia?

No pude reprimir un suspiro... pues eso estaba claro para mí.

Había vuelto... porque quería volver a ver a Zero… sin importar lo que pasara después.

_**Continuará...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello mina! gracias por los reviews, realmente me inspiran a continuar. Ahora dare un nuevo giro al fic. Despues de todo, a todas nos gustaria saber que pasó con Zero, verdad? un capitulo regalo para todas las amantes de nuestro Peliplata!**

* * *

**Capítulo III**

Tiré del gatillo en el momento en que la criatura se acercaba a mí con los brazos abiertos. Era inevitable que pasara eso, puesto que yo era igual que ellos. Mi aroma, mi comportamiento…todo. Pero pese a eso, yo era diferente. Vi como se esparcían las cenizas de ese ser con el viento, y me alejé de la fría calle, guardando la Bloody Rose en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

Me fui a mi apartamento, directo a redactar el informe de la Asociación. No iba a ser largo, nunca lo era. Tenía demasiada facilidad para acabar con mis enemigos. Me senté en la cama luego, sin ganas de dormir, aunque ya era muy tarde. Sabía que mi subconsciente estaba lleno de dolorosos recuerdos. Recuerdos de ella.

Una de las razones por las que había abandonado la academia era por los recuerdos. Pude resistir los últimos meses de clases, sabiendo que ella era ahora una de esas criaturas que yo odiaba tanto. Pero luego de eso, se me hizo imposible parar de pensar en todo lo que me había ocurrido. La añoranza podía más que el odio. Y yo era débil al tratar de dominar mis sentimientos. Al menos, cuando me encontraba solo.

—Kiryuu-sama — me llamó una suave voz tras la puerta de mi departamento. Observé el reloj de mesa, era casi medianoche. ¿Quién seria a estas horas?

Tomé el pequeño revolver que guardaba en la mesilla mientras me acercaba a abrir la puerta. Me topé con el rostro níveo y de ojos azules de la dependienta del edificio. Vi como se sonrojaba un poco y entonces extendió las manos hacia mí, mostrándome una carta.

—Llegó esto para usted hace unos minutos, Kiryuu-sama —dijo la muchacha levantando la vista hacia mi rostro. La miré a los ojos, y ella se sobresaltó, bajando nuevamente la vista. Tomé la carta y cerré la puerta.

— ¿Kiryuu-sama, no quisiera beber un jugo de frutas que preparé esta tarde? — dijo la voz nerviosa de la chica a través de la puerta.

—No —contesté con voz fuerte y me alejé hasta tumbarme en cama, dejando la carta en la mesa sin verla siquiera. Su comportamiento era así desde que me había mudado al edificio. No esperaba menos. Debido a mi naturaleza era inevitable que yo sea atrayente para las chicas. Pero me molestaba el hecho de que esto me traía recuerdos de la academia. De cómo yo moría por Yuuki e ignoraba a todas las que se me acercaban.

"Yuuki…" había luchado por un largo año, negándome a pensar siquiera en su nombre, y ahora acudía a mí como si nada. Dos años habían pasado desde que me había dejado. Dos largos años. Y no podía olvidarla. Pese a mis luchas internas, no podía evitar verla en mis sueños, sentirla, sentir sus labios en mi cuello, como la última vez que la había visto. Y tampoco podía evitar visualizarla como un monstruo feroz y descontrolado, clamando por mi sangre, saltando hacia mí al tiempo que yo jalaba del gatillo, con la Bloody Rose apuntando a su corazón.

¿Era eso lo que pasaría cuando la viera de nuevo? Muy de vez en vez me preguntaba si al final sería yo el que partiera en su busca. Pero no sabía si mi primer instinto al verla sería…abrazarla… o apuntarle con un arma. De todos modos, antes de que me la encontrara, Kuran me mataría. O sería la misma Yuuki la que lo hiciera.

¿Y qué pasaba si era ella la que volvía? Realmente nunca me lo había planteado, porque de eso, no había ni la más remota posibilidad. Sería yo el que partiera a buscarla, sería yo el que recorriera el mundo tras ella, sería yo el que la viera de nuevo, desesperado como estaba de sus ojos, de sus labios… de su sangre. Sería yo, porque era yo quien la amaba con la vida. Pero ella tenía ojos solo para Kuran.

Todas las veces que creía que se preocupaba por mí, todo era una mentira. Pues la persona que realmente atraía sus sentimientos era Kuran.

FLASHBACK

Estaba sentado en una esquina de la habitación, haciéndome profundas heridas con las uñas en el cuello, donde sentía la presencia de esa mujer en mi cuerpo. La puerta se abrió sin llamarme la atención.

—Zero— susurró una voz ahogada. Y entonces, la niña corrió hacia mí, separando mis manos ensangrentadas de mi cuello, y colocando su propia mano sobre la herida. Esa mano llena de una calidez indescriptible. Miré a la niña sorprendido, sin saber que hacer o que decir.

—Ya todo está bien — dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, mirando mi rostro pasmado. —Ya todo está bien, Zero.

¿Ella era consciente de la calidez de sus palabras? ¿Se daba cuenta de lo mucho que me reconfortaba sentir el calor de su mano sobre las mías? Cerré los ojos. Se sentía tan bien estar así…

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Miré hacia la luna en un intento de calmarme. Mis recuerdos habían ido más allá de lo que usualmente me permitía. Miré la carta tratando de que todo se borrase de mi mente, y la cogí para leerla. Era del director. Leí las primeras palabras mecánicamente, pues nada de ello era importante. Sólo los meros saludos sentimentalistas de Kaien Cross. Pero entonces, mis ojos se centraron en una única frase... una frase que nunca esperaba ver en la vida.

"…Volverá a instaurarse la Clase Nocturna…"

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_OK, MINA! quisiera agregar una nota final... ^_^_

_Primero, gracias a la gente que leyó mi fic, lo puso en favoritos o dejo su review. Pronto estaré respondiendoles, no quisiera dejar en nada el pequeño tiempo que me dedican_

_Segundo, quisiera pedirles consejos sobre mi forma de escribir, sobre todo a los/las autores mas experimentados. Un review sobre ello no me haria mal. Las opiniones no estan demas! (^_^ palabras de apoyo tambien son bienvenidas, me inspiran a continuar!)_

_Y tercero, pedir disculpas porque debido al inicio de clases.. (T_T) ...no estare subiendo los capitulos muy frecuentemente, puesto que se me hace mas dificil escribir por el corto tiempo que tengo... asi que agradezco su comprension._

_Arigato, Mina!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Mina! :) de vuelta con el fic antes de que las clases me extraigan valiosas horas de vida!**

**Lamento que no sea muy larguito, pero una vez que lo acabé, y edité, supe que no podía agregar nada mas! Bueno, basta de charlas de la Autora, sin mas preambulos, (^_^)... ¡Que empiece el capítulo!**

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

**—**¡Yuuuuuki! — gritó una voz despertándome velozmente. Miré alrededor un tanto confusa, y entonces me acordé de donde estaba. Era mi habitación en el dormitorio de la academia. Sonreí para mí misma. Aun no podía creerlo. Ralamente estaba de vuelta.

— ¡Yuuki! — gritó el director tras la puerta. — ¡Vendrás a desayunar con nosotros!

— Claro, en seguida voy. — respondí mientras me ponía de pie. Me dirigí hasta mi espejo y observé mi apariencia unos minutos. No me reconocía. Mi piel estaba más pálida que de costumbre, y mis ojos se veían apagados. El cabello estaba largo hasta mis rodillas, recogido en una suave trenza para dormir. Notaba que había crecido un par de centímetros, aunque no era mucho. Suspiré. Al final de cuentas, así era yo ahora.

Salí del dormitorio de damas y me quedé mirando un momento los dormitorios de varones. Aquella habitación de la esquina era la que ocupaba Zero solo todo el tiempo que estuvimos en la academia. Pronto volvería a ella. ¿Cómo se sentiría eso para él? La habitación en la que había sufrido todo el tiempo que mantenía como secreto su verdadera identidad. Donde solo había conocido la soledad, el abandono y el dolor. ¿Realmente debía volver a ese lugar?

De repente me sentí terrible. Era por nosotros por lo que ahora él debía volver. Volvería a ser un guardián porque nosotros estábamos de regreso. Era nuestra culpa que Zero reviviera los terribles sentimientos con los que había tenido que lidiar los últimos 6 años.

Zero se había ido probablemente para conseguir un poco de paz y ahora yo lo traía de nuevo al sufrimiento. Se me escaparon unas cuantas lágrimas, aunque trataba de reprimirlas.

Llegué cabizbaja a la cocina del director. No podía recomponer el rostro de la tristeza, y estaba segura de que ya lo habían notado.

—Yuuki, ¿le pasa algo a mi querida hija? —Preguntó Kaien observando mi semblante.

— Direc... Papá, ¿Por qué Zero tiene que volver a la academia? ¿No sería mejor para él quedarse en el pueblo y listo? — bajé la vista.

— Zero debe volver porque la Clase Nocturna esta aquí de nuevo — dijo el director con voz seria, haciendo eco de mis pensamientos. — Pero claro que si él lo desea, puede escoger no volver jamás.

Ante esto, me quedé con la mirada en la copa que el director había puesto delante de mí, preguntándome que significaba el hecho de que se contrajera mi corazón de repente. Para evitar esa sensación, me bebí de un trago la pastilla diluida que estaba en el vaso. Aunque mi sed no era tan fuerte, necesitaba tomarlas regularmente, para evitar atacar a los humanos que me rodeaban. De todos modos era difícil, porque su sabor era fatal.

Pasé el resto del día en una misión de limpieza de los dormitorios del sol. Encontré varias fotografías antiguas de los estudiantes de la clase nocturna. Era de esperarse que Hanabusa-kun sea el más fotografiado. Aunque se me retorcía el estómago al ver algunas fotos de Kaname-senpai. En ese momento me pregunté dónde estaría mi hermano. Solo me había comentado que tenía una misión. Yo no había insistido más en el asunto, pero ahora me sentía un poco sola. Y sabía que lo vería de nuevo luego de un par de semanas más.

Ya de noche, llegué a la última habitación de los dormitorios masculinos, que había ignorado a propósito. El dormitorio que había pertenecido a aquella persona a la que había estado anhelando ver luego de dos años. Abrí la puerta y entré lentamente. Casi podía ver a Zero sentado en la cama, apuntando hacia su cabeza con la Bloody Rose. El recuerdo me tomó desprevenida y fui avanzando inconscientemente hasta llegar a los pies de la cama. Por alguna razón, contuve el aliento al imaginarme a mí misma, echada en esa cama bajo Zero, con la pistola en mano, negándome a matarle.

Y cuando me faltaba el aire, inhalé cuidadosamente… sin poder creer lo que sentía.

Me giré hasta quedar frente al lavabo… salvo que la figura de esa persona me tapaba la vista…

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_** Este cap esta dedicado especialmente a Daiianiitaa015 y a lupita1797****! Muxas gracias por todo su apoyo y su tiempito al leer!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello mina! Lo siento por desaparecer del mapa por tanto tiempo, en verdad que no hubo ni tiempo ni espacio en mi cabeza para pensar en la historia. T_T Odio el colegio! **

**Y sin mas preambulos... Tachaaan! Continua el fic! ^_^**

* * *

**Capítulo V**

—Ze…ro — susurré al sentir su aroma antes de verlo bien, pues la oscuridad era muy densa. No hubo respuesta de su parte. Temerosa, di un paso hacia atrás, preguntándome por qué ahora las palabras no salían de mi boca. Solo atiné a verlo a los ojos, y él hacía lo mismo.

—… — traté de hablar un par de veces, pero realmente no sabía qué decir. Mi corazón palpitaba ferozmente, y estaba segura de que él lo estaba escuchando.

—Zero — finalmente hallé mi voz y la única palabra que podía pronunciar sin miedo.

Él cerró los ojos y se dio la vuelta, dejándome desconcertada.

— Señorita Kuran… — dijo con la voz fría e indiferente. — no debería entrar en habitaciones ajenas.

"Zero…" pensé mientras extendía una mano dudosa hacia él, aunque estaba casi a dos metros de distancia. "Bienvenido… espero." —Lo siento — dije en voz leve, y caminé hacia la puerta, pero me detuve antes de cerrarla tras de mí. ¿Por qué ahora estaba huyendo? La razón principal por la que había vuelto era precisamente por el chico que estaba en esa habitación. ¿Debía irme como si nada hubiera pasado? ¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer?

Volví a entrar y me planté muy cerca de él hasta que giró la vista hacia mí.

—Zero — dije al tiempo que él se daba la vuelta y entonces abrí los brazos, acercándome. Antes de que una sola palabra saliera de su boca, yo ya lo estaba abrazando lo mas suavemente que podía. Pude oír como contenía el aliento al sentirme tan cerca. La pregunta que más anhelaba hacerle luchaba por escapar de mis labios, aunque no sabía qué tan bien se lo tomaría. Finalmente me rendí.

— ¿Tienes sed?

Como respuesta, sus brazos me tomaron de los hombros, alejándome de él, y una de sus manos salió disparada hacia su rostro

—Vete — susurro con voz hosca y su respiración un tanto agitada. Así que si. Sonreí levemente. Zero aun me necesitaba.

Me acerqué a él de nuevo, al tiempo que tiraba de mi blusa, dejando mi hombro derecho al descubierto, enseñándole mi cuello. —Zero…

—Vete — elevó la voz en cuanto me echó un vistazo breve, y entonces su voz salió en un leve susurro — Asquerosa chupasangre…

Sentí un fuerte tirón en el estómago y mi sonrisa se congeló en mi rostro. Entonces, una mirada maliciosa se abrió paso por mis ojos.

— Tú mismo lo dijiste, Zero. — bajé la vista, insegura de lo que en este momento estaba haciendo. Tal vez Zero no era el único que había estado luchando contra la sed todo este tiempo.

Sentí viniendo de su piel un aroma irresistible. El aroma que nunca llegaría a poseer una de las pastillas que frecuentemente tomaba. Al final de cuentas… "Esto es lo que soy ahora…" recordé las palabras que había pensado esta misma mañana, y sonreí abiertamente.

— Soy una princesa Vampiro, Zero… — me acerqué un paso a él, disfrutando de su reacción. Vi como se ponía tenso, pero no se disponía a moverse de donde estaba. —… pero deseo tu sangre…aunque tú tampoco seas humano. ¿Acaso eso no es normal?

Me acerqué a él hasta que nuevamente lo tomé entre mis brazos. Mi idea, al parecer había dado resultado. Nuevamente expuse mi cuello a su vista.

— Bebe, Zero. Sé que estas sediento. — dije con ternura mientras lo estrechaba aún más fuertemente, y luego bajé mis brazos hasta su cintura y las dejé ahí.

Sentí su postura relajarse, y tomarme brevemente entre sus brazos. Entonces puso su mano helada en mi mejilla, y la otra en mi hombro desnudo. Pude percibir a través de mi piel su aliento entrecortado. Me sobresalté cuando su lengua pasó cuidadosamente por mi cuello y sonreí. Y me mordió. Sentía sus labios gentiles y dulces, extrayendo aquel líquido que corría por mi cuerpo, saciando su sed.

— No vuelvas a negar mi sangre — le dije mientras perdía la conciencia. Era normal, después de todo, había pasado dos años solo, y había bebido mucha sangre ahora. Se me cerraron los ojos, pero aún podía sentir la sonrisa en mis labios.

— Yuuki… — creí escuchar.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**Jejeje, mi capítulo favorito hasta el momenteo... y de quién mas? espero sus fics, en serio, aunque sea para decirme un "l****_o leí_****" jejeje ^_^ **

**Ashiteru minaaaa!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello mina! en serio, deseo disculparme con todas ustedes por tener abasndonada esta historia por tanto tiempo! :( :( :( odio las tareas! sé que no es excusa los 160 ejercicios de quimica, los informes de biolo y las 5 practicas de matematica, pero de todos modos, lo siento! asi que hoy, un especuial de capítulo doble que alcancé a escribir (en clases...) porfa, disfrutenlo y no olviden los reviews! :)**

* * *

**Capítulo VI**

Me limpié la sangre que aún estaba en mi barbilla con mis dedos, y luego los dirigí a mi boca, saboreándolos. La dulzura no había cambiado desde la última vez... si era posible, se había tornado aún más deliciosa. Inhalé un gran trago de aire, me sentía sofocado. La cabeza me daba vueltas. Nada se comparaba a la sensación de plenitud luego de beber sangre… bueno, luego de beber _su_ sangre.

La miré, echada así como estaba sobre el duro suelo de mi habitación. Las marcas que habían dejado mis colmillos al atravesar su piel ya se estaban perdiendo. Ella ya no era humana. Y yo tampoco. Pero no era la misma situación. Yo sí lo había sido antes. Yuuki Kuran había nacido como una princesa Purasangre, y siempre lo había sido.

La miré nuevamente y entonces lancé un suspiro. La recogí del suelo y la coloqué en la cama, cubrí de nuevo su hombro derecho con la blusa y luego me senté a sus pies. "Yuuki Kuran" el nombre se quedó flotando en mis pensamientos. La miré fijamente, tratando de hallar a la Yuuki Cross con las que había vivido cuatro años de mi vida. Y me sorprendí de encontrarla en aquel rostro durmiente. Desvié la vista. Sabía que ella era una nueva persona ahora… pero…

No. Los Kuran eran una familia de vampiros Purasangre idiotas y engreídos que se dedicaban a beber la sangre que pudieran obtener, sin tomar en cuenta las vidas que dejaban arruinadas tras de sí. Al igual que Hiou Shizuka. No había diferencia entre esa clase de bestias. No había diferencia alguna entre la autora de mis desgracias y la muchacha que dormía en mi cama en estos momentos.

Yuuki Cross había desaparecido… porque… "La Yuuki que tu conocías fue devorada por la Yuuki vampiro" No había vuelto a pensar en esas palabras en mucho tiempo. Pero ahora, se había comportado del mismo modo cínico y cruel que en ese entonces. "Soy una princesa Vampiro, Zero…" era cierto.

Ella no era la Yuuki Cross que yo había llegado a necesitar… que yo había llegado a apreciar… y que al final no logré proteger de su destino. Ella no era Yuuki Cross. Ella era ahora la princesa Purasangre Yuuki Kuran.

Pero entonces… ¿Por qué mi corazón latía de este modo si la chica hacia a la que estaba dirigiendo mis ojos en este momento, no era la que había amado por tanto tiempo? Yuuki… pensar en ella me estaba haciendo confundir.

—Yuuki — susurré su nombre en la oscuridad. Y caí en la cuenta. Ella era Yuuki. Yuuki y solo Yuuki. No había nadie más. La preciada chica hacia la que dirigía mis sentimientos. La chica que me había brindado su calor. Yuuki era Yuuki. Eso lo veía claramente ahora.

Aunque fuera una princesa vampiro, y aunque algún día trataría de asesinarla por ser lo que yo era, un cazador de vampiros. Aunque ahora yo también sea una de esas bestias, yo no había cambiado. Y ella tampoco.

Miré hacia la ventana, sintiéndome inundado de esta nueva esperanza. Y de pronto, todo se tornó oscuro a mis ojos de nuevo.

El nombre de Kaname Kuran pasó por mi mente en ese momento. Era cierto. Por más que haya descubierto que aun amaba a la chica que estaba al lado mío en este momento, ella no me correspondía. No lo haría. Kaname Kuran era la razón por la que este nuevo paisaje formado en mi interior se borrara lentamente.

El corazón de Yuuki no me pertenecía.

La miré de nuevo. "Soy una princesa Vampiro, Zero…" oí su voz en mi mente. Era cierto. Ella era la princesa que le correspondía al príncipe Kuran… "…pero deseo tu sangre…" había dicho.

Yuuki… deseaba mi sangre. Un hecho prácticamente imposible. Puesto que yo también era un vampiro, tenía algo en claro, aunque solo fuera producto de mis propias experiencias. Sabía que la única sangre que me llenaba totalmente, y en la que hallaba la plenitud al beberla, era la sangre de Yuuki… era la única sangre que deseaba beber más que nada… porque era la única persona a la que yo amaba con mi vida… "…pero deseo tu sangre…"

—Yuuki…— susurré de nuevo, mirándole a la cara fijamente.

—Ze…ro — dijo ella entre sueños, revolviéndose un poco.

Aquello borró todos mis pensamientos. Salí de la habitación, con el rostro pasmado, con la mente totalmente en blanco. Algo dentro de mí se agitaba, aunque yo tratara de acallarlo. Sentía que todo era como un sueño, pero esta vez no quería huir de él.

El nombre de Yuuki brillaba en mi corazón, justo al lado de la esperanza.

_**Continuará...**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII**

Desperté confusa, preguntándome donde estaba. Me costó un poco acostumbrarme a la luminosidad. Luego de esto pude ver bien a mi alrededor. Reconocí el cuarto de Zero. Estaba acostada en su cama, y tenía las colchas sobre mi cuerpo. Me sorprendí. Ahora él probablemente no estaba aquí.

Recordé la razón por la cual estaba en ese lugar, y de inmediato mi mano saltó a mi cuello, y no encontré las marcas de la mordida de Zero. Bueno, así estaba mejor.

Salí del cuarto luego de arreglar la cama. Estaba preguntándome qué dirían Hanabusa-kun, Ichijou-senpai, Rima-senpai o Shiki-senpai. Se suponía que tendría que estar con ellos en las habitaciones de la clase nocturna. Me entró pánico por volver con ellos, así que cogí el camino hacia la dirección. Probablemente el Director tampoco estaría contento con lo que hice, pero era mejor ir con él. Sabía que no podía engañarlos. A estas alturas, ellos ya debían de haberse enterado por el olor de mi sangre.

Llegué al edificio que buscaba y entré. Respiré el aroma familiar de la comida que el director preparaba. Sonreí para mis adentros. Hacía tiempo que no me sentía así. Antes de ir con ellos, decidí tomar un baño. Esto tal vez me relajaría un poco más.

Pensé en Zero. La manera en la que me había tratado antes de tentarlo. Y pensé en el momento en el que me había mordido. Había dolido un poco… sin embargo, se sentía como si sus colmillos, como si su boca perteneciera ahí. Recordé las veces que dejé que Kaname-senpai me mordiera… nunca me había sentido de esta manera.

El agua de la ducha corría por sobre mi cuerpo, llevándose los rastros del olor de Zero de mi. "El olor de Zero"… ¿y ahora en que estaba pensando? No lo sabía, pero si lo sentía… olisqué mi hombro derecho, donde sus manos habían estado antes de morderme… y al percibir el leve efluvio de su sangre, mi garganta ardió en llamas. ¿Qué rayos era lo que me pasaba?

Acaso yo… ¿realmente estaba sedienta de la sangre de Zero? Sin quererlo llevé una mano a mi garganta en un fallido intento por aplacarme. Sentí mi boca seca y tuve que humedecer mis labios con la lengua, a pesar de que el agua de la ducha me empapaba el rostro. Esto en realidad no me ayudaba.

Salí de la ducha y procuré dejar de pensar en Zero. ¿Por qué se me complicaba bastante? Entonces, el rostro de Kaname-senpai apareció en mi mente de nuevo, y me sentí culpable. Mi corazón palpitó un poco más fuerte. No debía, no podía hacerle daño a mi hermano de esta forma. Era cierto. Yo amaba a mi hermano, Kuran Kaname desde que tengo memoria. Desde que era una niña y hasta ahora. Lo amo demasiado.

—Zero…— susurré sin querer. ¿Por qué? Mi mano saltó a mi pecho donde sentí mi corazón latiendo muy fuertemente. No…

Sin darme cuenta llegué hasta la cocina del Director. Tenía que reponerme un poco… escapar de mí misma mientras pueda.

— ¿Director? — susurré al entrar. — ¿Yagari-sensei?

— ¡Yuuki! ¡Dime 'papá'! — me respondió el Director, quien estaba cocinando. Yagari-sensei se hallaba sentado en una silla, leyendo un libro.

—Está bien, papá. — cerré la puerta tras de mí y me dirigí a ayudar a llevar los platos a la mesa. En cuanto los coloqué bien, no pude evitar mirar a mi alrededor… y luego clavar mi vista en la puerta.

— Zero no está… — susurré para mí misma.

—Veo que aun te preocupa mi alumno fracasado… —susurró Yagari-sensei más cerca de mí de lo que esperaba. Lo miré sorprendida un segundo, pero luego desvié la vista al suelo. Era cierto. No podía evitar el preocuparme por Zero.

—Es que…. Ha pasado tanto tiempo… — "y quisiera saber tantas cosas que él nunca me contestaría." Zero nunca había confiado lo suficiente en mí. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo ahora? Ya que me había convertido en algo que él odiaba demasiado. Reprimí un suspiro y me alejé de Yagari-sensei, quien me miraba con sorna.

Escuché un leve sonido tras de la puerta.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_**Reviews porfa, y promedio el inicio de la tragedia... Juaajajajajaja...! (risa macabra...) ^_**___


	8. Chapter 8

**Heloo minaaa! gracias por esperar tanto tiempo. Estuve de viaje, y cuando llegué, para mi desgracia, no tenía inter! ... :( ademas que poco a poco la inspiración me abandona. la ultima vez que trate de escribir estaba tan atareada que al final me salio un capitulo combinado con mi tarea de quimica... (?) asi que como comprenderan, lo empezaré de nuevo. En verdad me disculpo con las seguidoras de mi historia. HONTONI GOMENE! Asi que sin mas preambulos... (me tirarán tomates, lo sé) **

**Conti ! ^_^**

* * *

**Capítulo VIII**

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de la cocina, pero me quedé congelado al oír l a suave voz… "Zero no está…" ¿podía ser verdad?

— Veo que aun te preocupa mi alumno frac asado. —Yagari dijo en tono burlón. Pero tenía razón. Una vampiro Purasangre… ¿p reocupada por un Nivel E? … realmente no podía ser posible. Pese a eso sentí el temblor de mi mano cerca del pomo de la puerta. ¿Por qué ahora me sentía nervios o?

— Es que…. Ha pasado tanto tiempo… — Yuu ki tenía razón también. Dos años… para c ualquier vampiro noble, eso sería poco, pero para mí… era distinto. Si. Había pa sado mucho tiempo desde que probé su san gre por última vez, sin contar lo de la noche anterior. Salí corriendo de ahí si n fijarme en nada, hasta llegar a alguna parte del bosque que rodeaba la Academi a.

Estaba un poco cansado… más bien, maread o, por lo que me apoyé en un árbol. Y ah ora… ¿por qué demonios había huido? Yo n unca huía, por ningún motivo. ¿Qué pasab a? Me senté a los pies del árbol mientra s me calmaba.

Recordé lo que había pasado la noche ant erior. Recordé cómo me había abrazado, c ómo me ofreció su sangre. Volví a sentir aquella repulsión mezclada con el anhel o, haciendo una emoción única. Y en el m omento de hundir mis colmillos en la pie l de su fino cuello… éxtasis puro.

Caí en la cuenta de que había vuelto a b eber el elixir de vida que era la sangre de la realeza vampírica.

Vampiros Purasangre… aquellos seres frío s e insensibles, sin respeto alguno por la vida humana. ¿Por qué sentía que bebe r su sangre era un consuelo? Me llevé la s manos a la cabeza, estaba desesperado por hallar una respuesta. En serio, ¿qué me pasaba?

No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé en ese luga r, pero sentía un poco de paz al estar s olo de nuevo. Había pasado los últimos d os años negándome a pensar en todo lo qu e se relacionaba con ella. Suspiré. Ahor a, Yuuki Kuran era una Purasangre, un se r repugnante. No lo olvidaba. No debía h acerlo. Tenía que sacar de mi vida a esa pequeña alimaña que se había aferrado a mí.

Cerré los ojos. No tenía que olvidarlo. Al final seria yo quien acabaría con la vida de aquella chica, junto con su quer ido Kuran Kaname. Su existencia era un p ecado. Yuuki ya no era la humana que hab ía habitado en mi corazón cuando de verd ad la necesitaba. Ella me había abandona do… ella ya no estaba. Al igual que mis padres, al igual que Ichiru.

Yuuki Cross había muerto, y quien la mat ó… "La Yuuki que tú conocías…fue devorad a por la Yuuki Vampiro" ese asesinato de bía ser cobrado. Mis manos se cerraron e n puños al pensar en eso. "De todos modo s" sonó una pequeña vocecilla dentro de mi cabeza "¿por qué no la había matado y a la noche anterior, cuando me entregó s u sangre? Había estado tan vulnerable… e ra una ocasión perfecta." Gruñí sin sabe r qué responderme a mí mismo.

— En la Academia, tanto vampiros como hu manos desean la paz…incluso los viejos c azadores como yo y Yagari buscamos eso.

— Cross Kaien — susurré. El Director me había encontrado. Levanté la vista para ver su rostro, con sus gafas centellando a la luz del sol de la tarde. Tenía gan as de hacerle saber sobre la promesa que había hecho con Yuuki, pero no hallaba la voz.

—No puedo permitir que mates a Yuuki Kur an. — dijo, bajando la vista hacia mí, a divinando lo que estaba pensando. Entonc es, su cara perdió toda seriedad — ¡Desp ués de todo, se trata de mi adorable hij a!

Bufé, enfadado por el repentino cambio. Me puse de pie.

—Zero-kun, en verdad te necesito aquí pa ra que vuelvas a desempeñar tu trabajo d e guardián.

Mi instinto me hizo detenerme. Sabía cuá l era ese trabajo. Yo debía ser quien pr otegiera a esos pobres humanos de las cr iaturas asquerosas que Kaien había invit ado. Ahora, ese rol solo era mío. La otr a guardiana ahora se vestiría con aquell os ropajes blancos que simbolizaban peli gro.

— Mañana empiezas tu trabajo — me dijo K aien poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro, l uego la retiró y dirigió sus pasos de vu elta al edificio de la dirección. — ayud arás con la distribución de los dormitor ios masculinos de la clase diurna, mient ras que de los dormitorios femeninos se encargará mi hija.

Por segunda vez en el día me quedé total mente inmóvil.

**_Continuará..._**


	9. Chapter 9

**Jejeje, olvidé mencionar que mi regalito para ustedes que me esperaron con paciencia... (sé que me quieren dar unas cuantas buenas patadas, no se hagan... :( )... es un CAPÍTULO DOBLE! ^_^ lo siento! gracias por sus reviews!**

* * *

**Capítulo IX**

Estaba esperando silencio en mi habitación. Me encontraba sentada en mi cama, con las manos juntas, pensando en Kaname-senpai. Había pasado ya un tiempo desde que lo había visto por última vez. Pese a eso, no me sentía mal. Hoy llegaría Yori-chan. Era la última cosa que me faltaba. Ver a mi mejor amiga. Sonreí. Creí que esto pasaría mucho antes de mi reencuentro con Zero…

Un estremecimiento recorrió todo mi ser al rememorar de nuevo lo que había sentido cuando me mordió…

Bueno, estas reacciones eran extrañas. Ahora me daba cuenta de que tenía sed. Me dirigí hacia el lavabo con la intención de beber una de las tabletas de sangre. Era mejor eso que luego lamentar cualquier incidente… Sentí el sabor con cierta repugnancia. En verdad calmaban la sed, pero dejaban un gusto bastante desagradable.

… Pasó por mi mente la idea de probar el sabor de la sangre de Zero…

El vaso se me cayó de las manos, produciendo un ruido estrepitoso al quebrarse. No podía ser cierto. No. ¿Qué era lo que se removía en mi interior cada vez que pensaba en Zero? ... Era algo más que simple deseo.

Limpié el desastre que había hecho, pensando nuevamente en Kaname-senpai, la persona a la que amaba como a nadie en el mundo.

—Kaname-senpai… — susurré su nombre, sonriendo con pesar. Desde que nos fuimos, no había sido capaz de acostumbrarme a llamarlo Kaname-sama. Aunque le decía así de frente, en mi mente solo tenía sentido Kaname-senpai. ¿Qué clase de amor hipócrita le estaba dando a mi hermano? Estaba muy agradecida con todo lo que había hecho por mí, y le amaba desde que tengo memoria. Cada vez que me tocaba, que me besaba…yo me sonrojaba y me latía fuerte el corazón.

Pero… ¿Por qué esas reacciones se habían multiplicado hasta el punto de hacerme olvidar todo mi alrededor en el momento en que Zero me había mordido? Incluso ahora, mi corazón latía incontrolablemente, aunque estaba sentada en la cama, sin hacer nada más que mantener en mi mente la imagen de Zero.

Antes de que las cosas se me salieran de control, sentí un golpecito en la puerta, sonando impaciente. Abrí, conteniendo la respiración.

—Yuu…ki — Yori-chan soltó su maleta, que cayó al suelo, y me abrazó con fuerza. — Amiga ¡Has vuelto!

Sonreí y expiré, abrazándola a mi vez.

—Yori-chan, lo siento. — las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos. — ¡Qué bueno verte de nuevo! De verdad te extrañé mucho.

—Yuuki, ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? No diste nada, ni una noticia tuya, no sabía dónde estabas—me soltó y entró a la habitación. Le ayudé con su maleta. — No sabía ni siquiera si estabas bien o no…

—Yori, en verdad estoy apenada. Me alegra verte de nuevo, en serio. Todo este tiempo estuve sola… — me callé de repente. Ese era un punto que no podía tocar. Nadie tenía que saberlo. —No podía decirte nada, ni a ti ni a nadie. Lo siento, Yori-chan.

—Tranquila, Yuuki. — Tomó mis manos — No te presionaré. No es necesario que me digas nada que no puedas revelar. Con saber que estas bien es suficiente… Zero-kun nunca me comentaba nada.

Mi corazón se congeló. La miré con la intriga en los ojos, ocultando mi angustia.

—No me borraron la memoria… —me comentó como si nada. —Sé todo, bueno, al menos la mayor parte.

—Yori-chan… ¿Tú quieres estar a mi lado incluso si no soy…humana?

—No cambiaste en nada, Yuuki. Aunque ahora tengas otra apariencia… Siempre serás tú, ahí adentro. Siempre serás mi amiga.

… No supe por qué razón, en ese momento el nombre de Zero atravesó toda mi mente hasta llegar a mis labios...

—Zero… —dije en el susurro más imperceptible. Pese a eso, Yori-chan me miró con cierta curiosidad, que luego hizo relucir sus ojos con la comprensión.

—Tú… tampoco tuviste contacto con Zero-kun, ¿verdad? —me preguntó. Negué con la cabeza, incapaz de mirarle a los ojos. Pero ¿Qué era lo que quería esconder?

—Tal vez era solo mi impresión… pero creo que él nunca dejó de pensar en ti.

Eso me dejó paralizada. Por algún motivo, pude darme cuenta que Yori me estaba tanteando, y su voz comenzó a sonar impacientada.

—Yuuki, sé que eres una Princesa de los Vampiros… y que él es un cazador de los de tu raza… pero creo que pese a eso, Zero-kun de verdad te quiere mucho.

Una ola de calor se instaló dentro de mí de manera fugaz. Ahora sentía que las cosas se iban complicando, haciéndome confundir. No sabía qué era lo que se movía en mi interior. Sentía una opresión en el pecho, ascendiendo por mi garganta… haciendo palpitar mi corazón más fuerte que nunca. Y entonces, las lágrimas inundaron mis ojos totalmente. Tuve que llevar mis manos al rostro para ocultarlas, aunque era muy tarde. Yori-chan me abrazó una vez más.

—Perdón por lo que dije… — me susurró al oído.

—No…— traté de decir con voz ahogada. —Es cierto.

Me asaltó la verdad de mis palabras… realmente había sido tan tonta…

Kaname Onii-sama era la persona a la que juraba amar con mi vida…

…Pero, entonces…

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_**Adelanto:**_

_—Gracias, Yori-chan.._

_— ¿Irás con él?_

_— ¿Estás comprometida con… tu propio hermano?_

_— Realmente no quería hacer esto, Yuuki..._

_—Kaname... Onii-sama..._


End file.
